<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>11:59 pm by gemini_hyuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296944">11:59 pm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_hyuck/pseuds/gemini_hyuck'>gemini_hyuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chanyeol - Fandom, EXO, Park Chanyeol - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, OT12 (EXO), OT9 (EXO)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_hyuck/pseuds/gemini_hyuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which you’re ready to start the new year with boyfriend!chanyeol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Chanyeol/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>11:59 pm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>30 seconds before the ball drops. everyone starts counting down around me and boyfriend!chanyeol makes his way to my side. he smiles down at me as the final countdown begins.</p><p>“10!” he takes my drink from me and sets it down.</p><p>“9!” he take my hands gently.</p><p>“8!” he pulls me closer.</p><p>“7!” my heart beats a little faster as i stare into his eyes.</p><p>“6!” he leans his forehead against mine as he watches my lips move.</p><p>“5!” his beautiful takes over his face as he leans back slightly.</p><p>“4!” “you’re so beautiful.” he whispers in my ear.</p><p>“3!” he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me in close.</p><p>“2!” his other hand travels up to cup my face gently.</p><p>“1!” “god i love you.” he says as he connects our lips and fireworks explode around us.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>